robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Make Robotics
Make Robotics (Known as Team Behemoth on Robot Wars) was a long-standing team that entered every UK series except Series 1, including both series of Extremes. The team entered two robots, the heavyweight Behemoth in Series 2-7 and Extreme 1-2, reaching the Series Semi-Final in its first appearance, and the antweight Anty B in the antweight battles of Extreme 1-2, winning the second. The team holds the record for both entering the most competitions and losing the most battles despite becoming Antweight Champions in Extreme 2 and reaching the Final of the First World Championship. Team Make Robotics used the name Team Behemoth for Robot Wars, but the Make Robotics name was used on Techno Games, and it is also currently the name of the team's website. Make Robotics comes from the team members initials; Michael, Anthony, Kane and Edward. Behemoth was originally created by Anthony and Michael Pritchard, alongside their father Edward and friend Kane Aston. This trio fought with Behemoth the entire time, with Anthony also fighting with Anty B. For the Iron Maidens competition in Extreme Series 2, mother Liz Pritchard, who had long since been coming along to Robot Wars in support, took control of the axe with Michael's girlfriend Claire Gray, driving. The team represented the University of Hertfordshire when they entered Behemoth in the University Challenge of Extreme 2. Robots Behemoth1.jpg|Behemoth (Series 2) Behemoth 2.JPG|Behemoth (Series 3) Behemoth.jpg|Behemoth Evo 3 (Series 4) Behemoth.gif|Behemoth Evo 4 (Series 5) Antyb.jpg|The original Anty B (AKA Ickle Behemoth) Antybii.jpg|Anty B Evo 2 (Extreme 1) Antbwin.jpg|Anty B Evo 3 (Extreme 2) Behemoth S6.jpg|Behemoth Evo 5 (Series 6) Behemothside.jpg|Behemoth Evo 5 (Series 7) Wins/Losses *Wins: 22 *Losses: 15 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Semi-Final, Round 2 with Behemoth *Series 3: Heat Final with Behemoth *Series 4: Heat Final with Behemoth *Extreme 1: Antweight Melee with Anty B *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 with Behemoth *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 with Behemoth *Extreme 2: Antweight Champion with Anty B *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 with Behemoth Outside Robot Wars Behemoth 2005-2006.jpg|Behemoth Evo 5 (2005-2006) Behemoth Evo 6.jpg|Behemoth Evo 6 (2009) Behemoth today.jpg|Behemoth Evo 7 (2011) Behemoth Evo VIII.jpg|Behemoth Evo 8 (2012-present) Minimoth.png|Minimoth, the team's featherweight version of Behemoth Manybehemoths.JPG|The Moth family Techno Moth.JPG|Behemoth as Technomoth in 2002 Tiger and technomoth.jpg|Tigermoth (left) and Technomoth in Techno Games in 2003 Megabyte.jpg|Megabyte, Team Make Robotics Mechanoids entry BBC_2_logo.jpg|The Sergeant Bash-like BBC2 logo built By Team Make Robotics at a live event Ident&behemoth.jpg|Behemoth and the BBC 2 ident built By Team Make Robotics in the arena in 2012 Radioactive.jpg|Radioactive RadioactiveTeam.jpg|Team Make Robotics with Radioactive In Techno Games, Make Robotics fielded two robots, dressed in fur reminiscent of Killerkat and named Technomoth and Tigermoth. These were two versions of Behemoth used in the previous wars. Technomoth entered Techno Games 2002 without fur in the Assault Course, coming 4th overall, the same year that Technomoth worked with a robot called Ravioli in the Football. However, Ravioli hardly moved so the pair lost their first match. Technomoth return to the Assault Course, this time covered in fur, in 2003 but lost to Rash (whose team had built Ravioli the year before) in round 1. Technomoth and Tigermoth got to the semi finals of the Football at least after beating the Skeleton Crew 2-0 in the quarterfinal. They also represented the University of Hertfordshire when they entered other Techno Games events, including the Relay race that they won in 2001 and 2002 as Team KAM. KAM came from the initials of the three team members that entered the Relay race: Kane, Anthony and Michael. Both Anty B and Behemoth have risen to notable pedigree in the past decade after the show ended, with Make Robotics being named Winter Champions in 2006 with Behemoth, after defeating favourites Iron-Awe. Behemoth also notably finished 3rd in the UK Championships in 2005 and 2nd in 2013. Behemoth still fights in the live robotic events, including Robot Wars, now in its eight incarnation, with a new bucket scoop and without the axe. As well as Behemoth, Minimoth and Anty B, Team Make Robotics made the BBC 2 ident. In 2015, Team Make Robotics competed in the revived series of BattleBots with a new superheavyweight robot called Radioactive. Radioactive won its first battle, beating Sweet Revenge on a Judges' decision, despite moving sluggishly and finishing the battle immobile. In the Round of 16, Radioactive was given the lowest seeding possible, and was drawn up against the No. 1 seed, Tombstone. Radioactive was KO'ed and eliminated from the tournament. References Team Make Robotics website Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:Competitors in Techno Games